


The Frat Party

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, American Sign Language, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, College, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov is a little shit, POV Steve Rogers, Party, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sign Language, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Steve gets invited to a party. He doesn't want to go, until he learns that a certain someone will be going as well.





	The Frat Party

Steve hadn’t even wanted to come to this party. It was at the fraternity house his friend Clint was part of, and both Clint and his girlfriend Natasha had pestered him for weeks to come. And up until that day he wasn’t going to come.  
  
Until that _guy_ in his dorm floor told Steve that he was going to the party. Well, Steve had overheard him saying he would be at the party while he _wasn’t_ eavesdropping, so a second later he texted Clint and Natasha that he would go to the party.  
  
Both of them sent the same text at the same time, “Who is he?”  
  
Steve glared at his phone and didn’t answer.  
  
He could hear the party going on long before he saw the house, the pulsing of the music shaking his small frame. He also heard the occasional hollering that somehow overpowered the music. When Steve arrived at the frat house, he hesitated, seriously wondering if the power of the music would knock him over when the door opened.  
  
But the door opened before he could knock. Clint and Natasha were there, giving Steve evil smiles.  
  
_You do realize,_ Steve signed to Clint, _that the point of playing music at a party isn’t to make everyone wish they were deaf?_  
  
_Literally my entire life goal is to make people jealous of me,_ Clint signed back, his grin still on his face.  
  
Natasha pointed to her right. “Over there we have a pool on how long it takes until someone calls the cops on us.”  
  
Steve sighed. At least they were aware of what they were doing.  
  
In front of them, two guys walked into the hallway and into the kitchen. Natasha leaned closer to Steve and asked, “Was he one of those two?” She signed the question to her boyfriend at the same time.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Steve replied. Natasha rolled her eyes and translated for Clint, which was followed by an eye roll from Clint.  
  
_If you tell us which guy here changed your mind,_ Clint signed, _we could help. We’d know who exactly we need to lock you in a room with._  
  
It was then that Clint and Natasha herded Steve into the kitchen. A large group was crowded around a table playing some sort of card game. Another group was around a counter, drinks in their hands.  
  
The dark haired boy that Steve was crushing on stood in that second group. And his eyes must have lingered too long on him because Natasha signed to Clint, _Found him._  
  
Steve blushed, and Natasha said. “That is one James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky. I know that he’s single, and is into dudes.” Natasha ruffled Steve’s hair. “Especially blond ones.”  
  
_I have condoms if you need them._  
  
With a glare at Clint, Steve signed, _No. It’s not like he even knows who I am._  
  
“That’s why you go up and introduce yourself,” Natasha whispered to Steve. “Also, be sure to lick him as soon as possible to claim his as yours.”  
  
“Why did I even come here?”  
  
_That ass,_ Clint signed, nodding towards Bucky.  
  
“I need some air,” Steve said, really meaning he needed to get away from Clint and Natasha for a while.  
  
A few minutes later, Steve was in the backyard, the spring night slightly chilly, so only another couple was outside. He sat down in a lawn chair at the far end of the yard, confident that no one would bother him here.  
  
Which made the voice of someone saying, “Hey,” all that more surprising. Steve looked up, and his heart stopped when he saw Bucky there. “Mind if I sit here?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Yes—I mean no. I don’t mind. Please, sit down.”  
  
Bucky laughed, and Steve hoped that Bucky couldn’t see his blush. Once Bucky settled, he asked, “You’re Natasha’s friend, right?”  
  
“Yes, how do you know her?”  
  
“Lab partners. In fact she was the one who invited me to this party.”  
  
“Same, except her and her boyfriend Clint.” Steve sighed. “Those two insist I need to get out more, get myself a boyfriend, live life. But going to parties and drinking really isn’t my idea of living.”  
  
“I feel you there,” Bucky said.  
  
Steve glanced over at him. “What did Natasha do to drag you here?”  
  
Bucky took in a deep breath. “Honestly, she told me that you might be coming.”  
  
Steve leaned up and turned his entire body to Bucky. “What?”  
  
With a sigh, Bucky continued. “I’ve seen you around our dorm building, and I’ve been wanting to talk to you all year, and everytime I haven’t worked up enough of a nerve to talk to you. Sorry if this seems forward, but I just—”  
  
“The only reason I came here tonight was because I heard that you were coming.”  
  
Bucky stammered, then managed to get out, “Oh.”  
  
The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, both unsure of what they should say.  
  
“So,” Steve finally said, “you don’t like parties. I don’t like parties. Do you want to go somewhere quiet?”  
  
Bucky smiled. “I would love that.”  
  
The pair of them stood up, but then Steve froze.  
  
“What is it?” Bucky asked.  
  
With a sigh Steve pointed to a window. Where Natasha and Clint were watching them, shit-eating grins on their faces.  
  
The sign Steve made was definitely not ASL.


End file.
